When Lightening Strikes Twice
by Lilly Emerald
Summary: It shouldn't matter who you love, will they give into the truth or hide behind lies? Who does Cassie really belong with - this is an AU and a Cassie/Jake/Adam love triangle originally. Open to suggestions. Spoilers for season so far!
1. Chapter 1

When Lightening Strikes Twice

It shouldn't matter who you love, will they give in to the truth or hide behind lies? Who does Cassie really belong with? AU

This will start off as a Cassie/Adam/Jake love triangle. I am very confused as to who she should end up with lol. In the books I love Cassie and Adam and am writing a story about them at the moment, and Diana and Nick, but in the show, I do love Cassie and Jake. So I am open to **any s**uggestions.

Ocean waves crashed against the shoreline but they did little to sooth her beating heart and racing pulse. Was it her heart making her pulse race so much or was it the dark magic running through her veins? The dark magic that made people want to destroy her, made people hate her. Cassie didn't know, but she felt confused and frustrated and was it strange to feel happy? She liked how the power made her feel. When the Secret Circle had first come to her and told her about her heritage and that her mum had been a witch and so was she, Cassie had thought they were all crazy. She had been afraid of that knowledge and hadn't wanted to accept any of it. She had even refused to be friends with them all and she still didn't trust them all completely. But now they had bound the Circle and could only do magic together, she did miss it a little bit. Not enough to go all obsessive like Faye, but she did miss it.

A rain fell onto her skin, and it was supposed to wash away all her worries but she still felt dirty inside. Cassie had to remind herself that it had been Kate Meade who had tried to kill her and not her granddaughter Diana. Diana and Adam had tried to rescue her. Diana had even talked to her about it and turned her back on her own blood. That had to count for something. She had definitely overreacted to Diana finding out she had dark magic, it had been an honest mistake and she had had no right to go off on Adam.

A part of her wanted to go to him, ask him what he really thought about her dark magic to tell him how sorry she was but she knew she couldn't always rely on Adam, not when he and Diana were still on the rebound from each other, still giving each other looks of regret. Diana may be worried about Cassie and Adam, but she was more worried about Diana and Adam at the moment, she and Adam lately hadn't shared anything more than heated words of disagreement.

Then there was the fact that, even though he was an evil witch hunter, she did miss Jake. Any emotion to do with Jake was a confusion she wasn't sure how to deal with.

Sighing, she turned to go back home, not sure what she was doing out here today, only a crazy person would be out in this weather! But she had felt the need to escape, to run away and leave her problems far, far behind her. The ocean was the only thing that could make her feel free, because it stretched into infinity and held endless possibilities. It could be calm one minute and wild the next. Cassie wanted to know she wasn't the only thing in the whole world that could be unpredictable.

Just as she was reaching for her door keys though, she felt someone grab her arm and a yelp of surprise escaped her lips. Well, it was more of a whispered cry then a full blown scream. It was really pathetic actually.

"Be quiet Cassie,"

The touch of his hand sent a tingle running through her skin and his words made her shiver, and suddenly she wasn't afraid. No matter how bad he acted, she had to believe that Jake would never hurt her. Surely he would have done it by now because he had had plenty of chances.

"Jake, it's really you. I've prayed you were ok, that you'd come back. I can't believe you're here."

"I'm here because I'm supposed to kill you. That's what they said, that you were too dangerous to be allowed to live, if you're power couldn't be harnessed then it had to be destroyed, before it's too late."

"Well, that's a popular opinion lately," she snapped back.

"Tell me Cassie, what am I supposed to do? Should I go ahead and kill you? When you're the one person whose seen more to me than what I show the world, the one person who I've ever...cared about."

Was he about to say love? Was that what he had been thinking? Is that what she was thinking? How could it be love when they hadn't even known each other that long? What about her feelings for Adam that wouldn't go away either? Should she really be thinking about this when her life was in danger?

"I can't decide you're future for you Jake, only you can choose your own fate. Are you a witch or not?"

He laughed. "Well isn't that the big question. Who am I? Who the hell knows who I am? Faye thinks I'm the bad guy and everyone else just thinks I'm a screw up. Maybe I should really screw up. But you're one step ahead of me, Cassie Blake. Tell me, what's it like to kill someone?"

"You shut up," she didn't want to remember killing that witch hunter, the memory made her feel sick.

He pulled opened his coat a little and she could see the hint of the gun hidden underneath. "Really? You're going to shoot me right here in my own home with no way of hiding my body easily?"

He shrugged, acting as if he didn't care about anything anymore, although she could suddenly see that he was shaking.

"I'm ready Cassie. I'm going to take care of all your problems for you."

She didn't want to die but she couldn't see a way out of this. And then she suddenly thought, what about her power? If she could escape from a wooden box then surely she could escape from this. There was only one way to find out. Taking a deep breath she got ready to save her own life yet again, she could only hope that it worked.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know what's going to happen in the show and I can't wait for tomorrow night's episode, I live in the UK though, so am behind obviously. But this story will have my own twists in it, Cassie's father will make an appearance soon, although the show will obviously do this better lol, I assume. And since the show is so different from the books, I figure it doesn't matter how different this story will be.

Chapter Two

Concentration was the key here. They had bound the Circle's magic, but it didn't seem to apply to the dark magic, as she could do things when the other Circle members weren't around now. Diana and Adam hadn't been near her when she broke out of that coffin like box she had been trapped in, they had only seen where she was by the sound of wood breaking apart. So, all she had to do was fight past the binding magic.

She held out her hand and the sky outside darkened considerably more than it already was, the fine mist of rain turned to hailstones and thunder rumbled in the distance. "If you don't give me the gun Jake, I'll just take it!"

The gun flew from him and soon was in her hand, and she stared at it, her eyes narrowed. "Metal melt and gun shatter," she whispered.

The gun fell to the ground in little pieces that melted into the floor and disappeared. She looked up at Jake and he flew across the room, hitting the wall hard and hitting his head. She had lost control now and she could see him choking just like in her dream and she didn't know how to stop it. "You left with witch hunter's Jake," her voice was dark and scary sounding. She didn't even recognise it as her own. "You betrayed us all and hurt us and I don't know how to forgive you for that. I really want to, but you've got to tell me how!"

"Cassie, stop."

She looked up and saw Adam. They hadn't locked the front door of her house and anyone could have come in. "Go away," she snapped. "He has to be punished."

"Cassie, this isn't you right? Now listen to me. Jake is a first class asshole but he doesn't deserve to die. No one does ok?"

Cassie laughed. "You're defending him, seriously? You hate him Adam, you always have."

"I know but he came back for a reason. Maybe we should hear him out and I know you Cassie. You don't want to be like this, it isn't you. You've got to come back to us I don't want to lose you."

She looked across at Jake, now nearly unconscious. Then she felt it all slipping away from her, and the world went dark. She had only one thought in her head and she was wondering what had made Adam decide to come round to her house at this very moment.

...

When she woke up she was laying on the sofa, a blanket over her keeping her warm. She could hear whispered voices of the rest of the Circle. She tried to sit up but felt very dizzy and weak, her throat felt sore like she was getting a cold. Great, this was just perfect.

She strained to listen, it sounded like everyone was in the kitchen. "I'm glad you called us Adam," Diana was saying quietly. "I really don't know what we're going to do about this. People could have died today, more deaths I can't deal with."

"Neither can I," Adam answered. This made her angry. Of course, the two childhood sweethearts had to agree on everything, leaving everyone else out in the cold.

"So, what are we going to do?" that was Melissa.

"Well, if you don't want her to have her magic anymore, I would be glad to look after it." Faye, what was the point in calling Faye?

"Shut up Faye," Melissa again.

This was making Cassie feel very angry.

She forced herself to get up and walk to the kitchen.

"We have to get it out of her somehow," Diana was going on.

"Why?"

Cassie's voice made them all stop in midsentence and turn and stare at her.

"Why should you take this away from me? Then I'll just be useless again. I'll be weak little Cassie who couldn't even save her own mother from being killed."

"You weren't even," Diana started, in shock, but Cassie went on.

"I know I wanted your grandmother to get rid of this so called dark magic. But what if it isn't really dark? What if it's just the person who controls it who makes it dark?"

"That's what our magic is, natural magic. You have that natural magic inside you, we wouldn't be taking that away. That will always be with you. But Jake was telling us that dark magic is different. Dark magic can change you to become evil, it can control you."

"I don't want to kill people," Cassie told them all. "I hate that part, but the rest of it, it makes me feel strong. You guys, you're not strong. You fight all the time, you can't even work together and you don't even try to do more than you're capable of. "

"See, dark magic is like a drug," that was Jake, she hadn't seen him standing in the corner of the room, but she saw him now and she couldn't meet his eyes. "It makes you think and f eel and say things you wouldn't normally. It was dormant in you until you found out about being a witch and activated your normal powers, now it's slowly taking you over, like it did to your father. Speaking of, that's another reason why I came back."

She finally looked up at him. "You were never going to kill me. Jake I'm so sorry."

He smiled slightly. "See? There's the real Cassie. You're father is going to come back. I'm not sure how or when but he's going to come back, I heard the witch hunter's talking. You all have to do more to be ready for him. Maybe that's why you're being influenced as fast as this."

"But I thought he died," Cassie said, her eyes widening.

"Well, he's not dead anymore. if he ever was."

Cassie felt the anger inside her slowly draining away, and she felt more like her normal self. They weren't ganging up on her they were just looking out for her. These were her friends, at least some of them. "I know that Kate wanted to kill me," Cassie said finally. "But was she really telling the truth about a spell to get rid of the dark magic? Did she mean it or was it all lies?"

Jake shrugged. "Not sure I've ever heard of one, but I'd have to look it up. I will find out, I promise."

Faye laughed suddenly. "Well, I'm glad you people called me round here for no reason. All is right with the world, Jake is suddenly forgiven, Cassie nearly killed two people now and she's off the hook too. You know if this was me you'd all be trying to kill me. I'm out of here."

"Faye, stop, it's not like that," Diana started.

"Don't even," Faye snapped back and left without looking back.

"Working together?" Melissa glared at Jake. "That won't ever happen."

"Well, it had better," Jake answered her. "We're all in for big trouble ahead."

TBC


End file.
